Skeletal uprising
by Briarheart the Forgotten
Summary: Steve went to visit an old friend. all is well (and a bit stupid). but when an evil force rises, Steve and his friends must save the world!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, tis the first fiction, no flaming plz (no bad comments), I never did this before…**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own anything but a few names, if you wish to speak with Mojang, you got the wrong number. This is fanfiction, it is made by fans, not Game creators so IDK why we need this dumb thing…. Anyway, I'll shut up now.**

One day, in a world on Minecraft, a player spawned. He was not an ordinary player, but not really a player at all, but was the legendary Steve.

Steve started to punch down a nearby tree. Yes, punch, because he did not have an axe. After that, he created a crafting table, a sword, an axe, and a pick. He brought out his sword to slay a few cows for beef and leather. Walking into the entrance of a cave, he mined 30 cobble, 13 coal, and 2 iron. Steve quickly melted the ore to make a sword, swung it around a few times while the food cooked.

Steve quickly packed up all of his stuff, and put his tools away. He had full leather armor, 12 torches, his new iron sword, and stone tools instead of wood ones.

And that was when the real adventure began…..

 **Too short? I want to make the next chapter longer and in Steve's POV. Farewell and may you find diamonds in your travels!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2! I have a feeling no-one reads these anymore…. Also I would like to thank Kion the Lion for welcoming me to the fanfiction family!**

 **Disclaimer- See page chap 1 -_-**

"Almost there" said Steve as he was heading towards Brinestown. Brinestown was a village that herobrine discovered. After Herobrine or "Brine" as people call him, retired from being an evil demon he started to travel the world. Brine started to fix and improve the village with more buildings and a few golem protectors. He later lived with a friend named Luna, who built the great birch mansion. The mansion was the capital of the village and was right through a tiny forest near the village.

"Finally! I'm here!" Steve said, while out of breath. "Now all I need is directions." Steve was amazed by the buildings that Brine made while he looked for a map. "There was an explosion by the mansion!" said a panicking Farmer Villager. "What? I could not here you over that explosion?" said another villager. "Idiots" Steve thought to himself as he ran towards the scene of the explosion.

"So, failed again?" said a girl wearing light blue. "Luna, don't you have somewhere to be?" Responded Brine as he wiped dust off his face. "Nope, also because I live here." Responded the girl revealed to be Luna. "I don't know what could have been wrong! I worked on it all night!" said Brine angrily.

"Hello, Brine" said Steve as he walked out of the forest. "Steve! How have you been!" said Brine. Steve noticed a girl wearing blue with blonde hair. "Oh, this is my friend, Luna." Said Brine glancing at her partially annoyed. "Nice to meet you." said Steve. "Nice to meet you too, I heard all about you!" She said with a smile.

Steve then noticed a laser-looking device with a picture of a tree on it. Herobrine saw that Steve was interested in his device he was working on. "That is a device that can recreate forest that have been destroyed for lumber." Said Brine. "Cool! Can you tell me about this area?" asked Steve. "The place is just like any other place, except for Withers peak, and maybe mount. Creeperest." Replied Brine.

"What is Wither's peak?" Questioned Steve. "You sure are full of questions." Replied Brine. Herobrine pointed to a mountain with an old battlefield and a crumpled nether brick tower. "People say it is where the Wither and his army was defeated during a war between the over world and the nether." Brine then said. They then talked for a bit while brine started tinkering again.

"Yes! Finally!" yelled Brine as he powered up the device. He was about to fire it, but then a shadow shot an arrow from the shade of the trees at the device, making it point to Wither's peak. "Yes, finally indeed." The shadow said before running into a cave.

"Woah!" said brine as it shot the laser beam to a different place than the stump yard he was about to regrow. The machine exploded, as usual while the sky turned darker.

"Uhh, what's going on?" said a villager. "The sky is just burping" said a farmer while thunder started booming. "What? I could not hear you over da burp noise." Said a familiar farmer. "Oooohhhhhh" they said before continuing their strange lives like nothing is happening.

"What is going on?" said Steve asking the same question. All the sudden, the skeleton's eyes began to glow as they slowly got up, knowing what they must do. They all bowed as a black, skeletal shadow rose out of the ground.

"I HAVE RETURNED" it yelled before making the sky rain fire.

 **Here is another hopefully long chapter, when the skeletons return for revenge. The setting was inspired by a world I made. If you have any comments on what should happen next, tell me!**

 **I feel like I am talking to myself T-T** **Ghast face**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chap 3 for you readers out there… reading this 1 fic out of 700+ other Minecraft ones…..**

 **Well it has only been a day, so I should not complain. Enjoy!**

"What is that!" yelled steve as he was running for his life.

"The wither has been revived, quickly! Into this cave" said Brine who then jumped into his old mining place.

Luna started to make a fire out of sticks and coal she found around the cave, and they were all eating some food they had with them. Brine and Steve started to have a conversation about steve asking so many questions and why cake should be a food group.

"This must be my lucky day." Said the shadow figure from before as he readied an arrow at Steve's head.

"Look out!" said brine, pushing away steve and then throwing his knife where the shot had come from.

"Ouch! You….." The shadow's words were cut off as steve tackled him.

"Who are you, assassin!" said steve, as he pulled the figure's hood off.

"A skeleton? Are you working with that withering menace!" steve said, punching him.

The only answer was a slap in the face as the skeleton ran deeper into the cave, calling a creeper to deal with these "pest", following closely behind.

Back where Luna was, it was quiet while she sighed and sat alone by the fire.

"Uh oh, a creeper." Said steve while readying his iron blade, and giving brine his old stone one.

The monster charged at the heroes and did its famous hissing sound until it was kicked back. The creeper called for skeletons to help stop the duo. The Heroes sliced at the skeletons until the creeper and a skeleton with a sword was left. Brine chased the creeper as steve took on the bone freak.

"whoa!" said steve dodging an attack

"You will never stop us monsters, fool!" it replied.

"watch me." Steve ducked under the attack and hit the skeleton's ribcage, stunning it. He then took no time in doing a finishing blow to its neck and watched it fall down headless, or skulless? I don't know.

Brine was chasing after the creeper and stumbled upon a large, open place with a cobblestone fortress in the middle. The creeper took advantage of this and was about to blow up brine until…..

"Take this you piece of green trash!" said steve as he stabbed the creeper in the chest, killing it.

"Look at this steve! I did not know the mobs could make such a beautiful place." Said brine.

They stared at it for a while before hiding behind a rock as a group 10 skeletons, led by a wither skeleton, marched into the castle. The heroes got close to a window and peeked in, seeing a meeting room.

"Volzering, what have you found." Said a wither skeleton general with an iron helmet.

"Steve and Herobrine are in the cave! Get the squad to find them!" replied Volzering, the skeleton who tried to kill steve.

"It's the guy!" steve pointed out.

"I see him, be quiet or they will see us!" said Brine.

"Fine, send out squad A and B for investigation." Said the general.

The general looked back at Volzering and said, "you better be right, because we need to start planning the invasion. With our master back, we can make this place as good as the nether and rule these world-breaking players!"

Volzering left and pulled out his fire-enchanted bow to help find these trespassers.

"Let's attack now." Said steve.

"No, fighting 2 squads is foolish so let's get out and see what is happening on the surface." Replied brine.

As they were leaving, 3 skeletons with swords attacked the duo. Steve stabbed one through the chest (or whatever they have for a chest) and slashed at the other. The third one snuck up behind but Brine kicked him off the ledge.

"That is 2 saves for me and one for you." Said brine, laughing. They found where the fire has been and saw a zombie. Steve simply kicked it into the fire. "No!" said brine, seeing that Luna had died from the zombie. "Just leave her, we need to help the village. Something tells me those iron golems are not going to defend for long." Said steve.

"You're right, she would have died anyway." Said a sad Brine, as they left the cave.

"Any news?" Said the general.

"Three soldiers did not return, so they must have escaped." Said Volzering.

"Follow them and spy" said the general.

Volzering left the room and said with a grin "Those fools will learn not to mess with me!"

 **Yay! Done! Luna died because it was hard to keep up with her, it was sad though. Read and review, Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people, or readers. So, uh, yeah**

 **Disclaimer- Read Chap 1**

Steve and brine were running to the village, avoiding death and any hostile mobs, not knowing that Volzering was close behind.

"There! It's the village!" said Steve as he fell down.

The village was on fire, there were no iron golems left, the villagers were moving along like it was normal.

"The villagers must be terrified by this chaos! We got to help!" said Steve as he got up.

With the villagers…..

"Guys look, a birdie!" said a farmer pointing to a chicken.

"What? I could not hear you over the destruction of our world." Said that guy again. The other villagers did not hear because they were all chasing the chicken.

"What the grass block is going on over there?" said a creeper soldier.

"Brainz fo Dayz" said a zombie.

"Just ignore it, they are stupids" said a skeleton.

"I like trainz." Said a villager, who later was ran over by a mine cart.

"He a flapjack!" laughed an idiot villager.

"What? I could not hear you ov….." the villager could not finish his sentence because brine "Accidently" kicked him of his bench.

"MAMA?" asked the guy as he got off the ground.

"Uh- oh, Heroes! Let's strike!" said the creeper as the mob gang ducked into a bush that was not there before.

"We are here to save you!" Said Steve, doing a dramatic hero pose.

"You sure you don't need help, Steve?" replied brine while rolling his eyes.

"Hey that was not ni…" Steve was about to say before an arrow hit near his foot.

The skeleton was on the roof of a house, while the other 2 were on the ground.

"Attack!" yelled Steve and the bonehead at the same time.

The zombie charged with his oh-so-powerful stick, but Steve just broke it and cut off his head. Brine was blown away by the creeper and saw he was still there.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead? Or are we both dead?" asked brine.

"I get to explode as many times as I want with no limit, it is just the power The Wither gave all creepers" replied the creep.

"OW!" said Steve as he got an arrow in his arm.

"HA HA HE HA!" Said bone thing.

Steve saw a mine cart with a villager in it on a house, and was not moving because of a rock. Steve threw the arrow at the rock.

"Ha ha, missed!" the skeleton was laughing and dancing before getting hit by the cart and falling apart (Hey, I can rhyme!)

The skull flew into the air and hit the creeper on the head and knocking it over.

"Yes! We did it" said the Heroes as they high-fived.

"Yayz!" Said the villager in the cart.

From a distance…..

"Those idiots failed! I need a better mob." said Volzering.

Volzering pulled an ender pearl and pumpkin out of his satchel and placed it on the ground. Then he shot a flaming arrow at the pumpkin, making it a jack'o lantern. A tall, skinny figure appeared wearing a pumpkin on its head, purple eyes shining through.

"Ronin, I need you to do something for me." Said Volzering.

"Not a single hello, classic Volzy." Said Ronin the enderman.

"I told you not to call me that! Anyway, these enemies of ours are giving me a hard time, if you can "dispose" of them, I will give you more pumpkin seeds for you're stupid pumpkin garden." Said Volzy, I mean Volzering.

"Fine, and it's not stupid, it's pretty" said Ronin as he picked up some stone and teleported away.

"That guy!" said Volzering angrily as he watched from a distance with his binoculars.

Back in the village…

"Now that they are gone, let's find more survivors" said Brine to steve before splitting up.

Herobrine was walking around until he was knocked out by a stone block.

"Brine?" said Steve, walking over to him.

"Ha, he fell over" said Ronin

"You, what do you want!" said an angry Steve.

"Yo death, losa!" he replied in a stupid sounding tone before taking out his obsidian longsword.

"You are going down" said Steve.

"Whatever, Sam" replied Ronin

My. Name. Is. STEVE. Said, well you know, before charging at his enemy.

They clashed swords until Steve got his knocked out of hand and was thrown against a wall.

"Oh snap." Said the cart guy.

Steve tried standing back up but was kicked back down and thrown against a wall by Ronin.

"Any last, stupid, pathetic last words, shorty." Said the enderman.

"Yeah, you were stupid to throw me next to my sword." Answered Steve as he stabbed Ronin in the chest, killing him. His body disappeared and the only thing left was his pumpkin.

"You always cut off heads or stab people's chest." Said brine before getting up.

"Hey! It's cool" whined Steve.

"Not when you do it to everything." Said brine.

"At least he's dead" He replied.

They argued a bit and then started to get all of the villagers to the bedrock safe underground.

"Now, let's go find some help and defeat the mobs in that cave" said Steve.

Distance again…..

"No! No! No!" said Volzering as he threw his binoculars. He sat down for a bit and came up with an idea.

"General, open the portal, get the ghast riders, and The Wither dragon." He said to the general on his communicator.

"The Withered Reaper will get them" he said to no one.

 **BUM BUM BUM! Drama! Hope this was interesting, bye readers!**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Final Battle

**Hi people! I am starting to run out of ideas for this story, so you guys can message me what you want to see in the next chapter. I obviously don't own Minecraft, lord of the rings, or anything like that. Anyway, on with the story!**

As the heroes were searching for the place herobrine's friend was at, the evil forces were working on a plan as well.

"How much longer?" Complained a skeleton carrying an obsidian block.

"Until we reach the surface, duh." Replied a zombie, also carrying a block.

"Less whining, more walking." Said a skeleton soldier that walking next to them.

The workers groaned and kept on walking, until they got out of the cave.

"Good, now construct the frame!" Yelled the general.

They worked until there was a 2-block thick, giant nether portal that was missing one block.

"Where is the last one?" asked a worker.

"Idk lol bff." Said another.

All the sudden, an ender man teleported onto the frame, and placed the final block.

"That was easy." It said, before teleporting away.

"Why didn't we hire a bunch of ender men instead of making these losers carry the blocks?!" Yelled the General. "Whatever, just light it."

All the sudden, (I say all the sudden too much) there was a blinding light.

"This cave is a shortcut." Said brine as he pointed (With his hand, I guess.) to a dangerous looking cave.

'That does not look safe, at all." Said Steve.

"Unless you want to walk 10 miles." Replied brine.

After hearing this, Steve jumped into the cave. Brine jumped down as well, and they started walking.

"This floor feels really breaka-" Steve could not finish his sentence because the floor broke beneath the heroes' feet.

"Great. Just great." said Steve. As he got up, he heard a little groaning noise.

"What is that noise?" Asked brine.

A little baby zombie walked out of the darkness and stared at Steve.

"AWW, Can we keep it?" said Steve as he stared at the little thing.

"No! Stay away from it!" Yelled Brine.

"But it is so… AH GET IT OFF!" The baby jumped up and started to bite Steve's head, but the little zombie teeth did no damage.

Brine grabbed it and set it on the ground, and it ran away.

"Good riddance!" said brine. But after he said that, the baby came back riding a chicken with a stone sword in its hand, and leading ten other zombies.

"What the crayon?" said Steve, as he pulled out his sword.

"What the crayon, what does that mean" said brine.

"I don't know." Replied Steve.

The battled until eight zombies died.

"Take this!" said Steve as he sliced a zombie. "And this!" he said, slicing the other.

The baby was about to attack until the chicken got distracted and ran off. The heroic duo shrugged and explored the cave to have a little game of who can find the best ores.

"I found 32 coal, 25 iron, 6 gold, and 23 Redstone!" said Steve.

"Well, I found 54 coal, 34 iron, 10 gold, and 49 Redstone." Said brine with a grin on his face.

"Fine, you win." Said Steve sadly.

They melted the ores and both had iron helmets, chest plates, and swords. The duo found a way out of the cave and arrived at a castle. Then they went inside.

"Hello." Said Brine as he walked up to someone wearing a diamond helmet.

"Hello brine, here for the troops I suppose? Our king is busy but I will tell him about the troops" he replied.

"Okay, bye Sam." Said brine.

As they were leaving, Steve asked, "Why did he just give you soldiers?"

"I hired some from the king after I told them we needed to defeat the monster army." He replied.

They arrived in a room with 14 guards. The guards had the steve-like faces but wore red clothes and iron helmets.

"All right men, we need to stop this evil force, and banish the wither back to the nether!" said brine.

They all cheered and marched to the village with brine leading them.

"Back to the nether sounds like a movie." Steve said mentally.

The portal turned purple after the flash and ghast started to fly about whining and whatnot

"Yes, finally." Said a voice.

Everyone turned around to see The Wither and bowed.

"Hello sir, what have you been doing? It has been a while since I've seen you." Said the general.

"The normal, blowing things up and causing the end of this boring world." Replied The Wither.

The conversation stopped as soon a black, skeletal dragon with a rider flew out of the portal and landed by the monster army. The rider then got off the dragon. It was wearing a black robe, gloves, boots, and a hood. You could not even see its face. (Another note, I say then too much as well)

"Onyx, nice to see you again." Said the general.

"Finally, out of that place…" was all it said.

"Whatever," said the general before checking on a few things.

The Wither flew into the air and called everyone's attention.

"Today! We will cause the end of this horrible world and make this place a better version of the nether!

Everybody cheered as groups of ghast, skeletons, spider jockeys, and other monsters ran towards the village.

Back with brine….

All of the men got on armored horses and ran towards the village.

"We will be there shortly." Brine said.

"Finally, even when on a horse, I easily get tired." Said Steve.

They arrived at the village and saw the evil force marching to the village as well.

"Will these guys survive? We only have fourteen." Asked Steve.

"These guys are tough, don't worry." Replied Brine.

"Uh-huh." Said Steve sarcastically.

The Wither saw the tiny army and laughed.

"You gonna attack me with baby rattles or something!" he said before laughing again.

"Charge!" Said Brine and the Wither General at the same time.

Hero, Steve and 8 other soldiers fought the ground force and the other 6 attacked the sky force with arrows.

"Onyx, take off." Yelled The Wither.

"Yessssss massssster." It said, as the dragon took off.

"Man, I got to teach that wierdo to stop putting that much effort on his s's." said The Wither.

The dragon flew over the archers and launched a fireball at them, killing two soldiers. Steve saw this and launched a bunch of arrows at the dragon. He shot one arrow so fast, that it hit the dragon's head/Skull off and the dragon crash landed in front of him.

"Foolssssssss." Said Onyx as he pulled out an iron scythe.

"Uh-oh, this kind of reminds me of Lord of the rings….." said Steve.

Hero was doing well until he thought, "Where is that Volzering guy?" until an arrow whizzed by.

"Missed me?" asked. Volzering.

"Ugh, you." Replied brine.

The battle went on for over 4 hours and there were no signs of stopping.

"Hey!" whined Steve as he dodged an attack.

"Whatsssssss wrong, fool….." Replied Onyx.

"Stop. Calling. Me. Fool!" said Steve. He clashed weapons with the demon until he broke the stick part of Onyx' Scythe.

"Ha! Now who's the fool" Said Steve before stabbing his sword in Onyx' Face? Skull? (Confusing, isn't it) and kicked him back.

"Now this is definitely lord of the rings, with the dragon, the Ringwraith like guy, and the sword in the face. (Sorry if movie spoiler)" Steve thought.

"Take this!" said Volzering, before shooting 3 arrows. Brine reflected them and one arrow broke Volzering's bow. Volzering then ran away and said "I will return! Just you wait!" until he fell into the water in a villager's garden.

"Ha! In your face!" said brine, as he danced.

The Wither noticed his forces were failing, with Onyx, His ghast army, and his General dead, along with Volzering in a puddle. "Retreat into the caves!" he yelled. The army ran back into the underground fort. The Wither was about to join them until Brine shot him with an arrow, making him spin into the giant nether portal.

"I will be back!" he or it or whatever yelled before he disappeared into the nether. Making the portal explode and fall apart.

Volzering got up and ran into the cave, before the mobs closed it up.

"Yes! We won!" said Steve before dancing, along with the five surviving soldiers behind.

"They will return though…" said brine.

Everyone fixed up the village and repaired any damages to the birch mansion. They also had a funeral for Luna (If you remember her) and the nine other soldiers. The remaining five guarded the village in place for the golems. They all lived happily ever after, FOR NOW!

In the nether, The Wither was talking to himself.

"It's not fair! I had more soldiers and I still lost!" he/it whined. "Well, back to the drawing board."

 **I did not plan on this being the last chapter, but I might make a sequel to this. Bye! And May you find riches in your travels!**


End file.
